Falling Back In Love (Abby and Townsend Fic)
by GallagherGirlEmily
Summary: Hello everyone, I know it's been just under a year and I just want to say that I am really really sorry it has took me so long to re-upload my first fic so… here it is. I will be making more fics and more chapter to this story so be on the look-out! This is an Abby and Townsend (Tabby) story. Enjoy! Love you all - GGEmily
1. Chapter 1

This story is set after it is said that Townsend is Zach's father. I still can't believe EDWARD FREAKING TOWNSEND IS ZACH'S DAD! But, anyway I hope you enjoy the story!

Abby sat alone in a cold bedroom, still not accepting the truth. Even eighteen years ago she thought that her and Townsend had a connection, something deeper than friends but maybe she was wrong, maybe there was nothing there after all. But, he still gave that monster of a woman a child and told no one, did he just forget to mention he had a relationship with the woman they were hunting? Or was he too embarrassed to share that information? Whatever Townsend's excuse was, Abby didn't want to hear it, she just wanted to be alone with her thoughts. "How could he do that?" Abby thought to herself. "What was going on in his head to-" Abby's train of thought collapsed when she heard three knocks at the bedroom door. She turned to look and saw Townsend leaning against the door frame.  
"What do you want?" Abby almost screamed, she didn't really know why she was mad at him but she definitely felt it.  
"I came to check on you, you um... escaped up here and you never came down to eat." Townsend looked genuinely concerned but Abby didn't care she just wanted to know one thing.  
"How? How did... it happen?" She felt like crying, she had since everyone found out but she didn't seem to be able to, something was stopping her from breaking down. Townsend walked over and sat down on the bed and bowed his head.  
"I was drunk, but I remember it, I-I don't know, just one thing led to another and she was there and she was drunk and I was drunk..." he took Abby's hands into his own and stroked them slowly. "I never wanted anything to happen, I didn't think anything would happen, believe me Abby, I wouldn't have done what I did if I knew, well, Zach."  
"You knew. You knew and you didn't tell anyone... you didn't even tell me..." Abby's eyes began to fill with tears but she didn't stop them this time, a single tear rolled down her cheek and Townsend watched it as it fell down to the floor.  
"No, I haven't kept anything from you, I didn't know. I had no idea." Abby stood up, anger finally reaching it's breaking point, he was lying, he had to be lying, you don't just forget something like that.  
"Stop lying. You," she said, jabbing a finger into his chest, again and again. "you knew that woman eighteen years before! Eighteen whole years Edward! Did you just forget her? Because I don't care what you have to say you do not forget someone like that." Tears were freely flowing now but Abby didn't even seem to notice.  
"How was I supposed to know!? It was a drunk one-night-stand, what do you expect me to know every girl I've ever spent a night with? Do I just carry a book around with me and record every single one-night-stand? I didn't know." Townsend looked into Abby's eyes trying to see what she was thinking. But even when she was losing it, she was still one of the best spy's he knew, keeping her thoughts deep inside. He would of smiled if it was not for the current situation. He wanted her to calm down and try to understand what happened but that wasn't going to happen.  
"I should have know, I should of seen it before... but I didn't. It seems so obvious now... did you, did you love her?" Abby couldn't help but feel jealous, she thought she knew everything about him. Every strength, every weakness, heck, even his favourite piece of art but, it seems she doesn't actually know him that well.  
"What? Of course not." Townsend took a step closer to Abby. "I... I love you and only you, I have for years. I didn't remember until now."  
Abby crossed her arms and turned away from Townsend, when she spoke it was almost a whisper. "But she remembered."  
"Abby..."  
"No, don't "Abby" me!" She shouted, spinning on her heel, arms still crossed. "You know what you did that night, you were just too ashamed to admit it. You knew full well! I bet she told you and you were too scared to do anything. She might be the person who killed Matthew, she captured and tortured Cammie! She had YOUR child, Edward, yours." Abby wiped away her tears and started for the door.  
"Abby..." Townsend tried but failed to grab her. "Wait! What do you want me to say? SHE NEVER TOLD ME!"  
The conversation stopped with the slamming of the bedroom door.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, my days it has been two years. I really never meant to leave this story for so long but I recently re-read the Gallagher Girls books and I just had to get some tabby content out of my system haha. I'm sorry if you have been waiting for an update but well, here we are. This is a flashback! And the next few chapters will be flashbacks as well! Enjoy!

* * *

 _"Abigail. It's been a while." She turned to face the man the deep voice belonged to._

 _"Professor Townsend." She replied, mockingly. He gave her his usual grin, but his face quickly turned serious._

 _"Ms Morgan? Is she still...?" Abby took a deep breath._

 _"She's still in the wind." Townsend nodded._

 _"How's Rachel?"_

 _"Well, her husband's best friend is in a coma and her daughter could be anywhere in the world right now. How do you think she is?" Abby snapped. Townsend knew the anger in her voice wasn't personal, but part of him couldn't help but feel that is was. It wasn't a feeling he particularly liked. Abby seemed to catch herself and she glanced at the floor. "Sorry. Didn't mean to snap."_

 _"No, it's okay. I understand. MI6 is here to help." She had a small, sad smile as she started heading down the hall._

 _"Rachel is in her office." Townsend began to follow her, he couldn't help but notice the way she walked. It wasn't the confident walk she used to have. She seemed tired and annoyed as if this was a bad dream and all she wanted to do was wake up. But that probably was how she felt. That Cammie running away had been a bad dream and any minute she would wake up and everything would be okay. Of course, Townsend couldn't truly know how she feels. He's never had a niece, least of all had a niece that ran away, thinking she could fight the world by herself._

 _Abby opened the door to Rachel's office and the sight wasn't one that Townsend had been expecting. Rachel sat at her desk of organised chaos, surrounded by maps and every clue about the circle that anyone ever had. She looked far more tired than the last time he saw her. In fact, both Cameron women seemed to have lost that natural shine they both had. Abe Baxter sat on the leather sofa, going over old CoveOp's reports. He nodded at Townsend and went back to his reading. When Abby and Townsend entered Rachel stood up to greet them. She clasped Townsend's hands._

 _"Edward, thank you for coming."_

 _"Of course," He nodded towards the mess on her desk. "Any idea where Cammie might have gone?" Rachel's face shifted, her eyes were desperate as she shook her head._

 _"We know where she went when she first... disappeared," Abby said from behind him. "She went to a cabin that Joe owns, for at least four days. But after that..."_

 _"Nothing." Townsend heard Rachel whisper. When she raised her head to look Townsend in the eyes, the desperation was gone. Replaced with burning determination. "Edward, I asked you to help us because you helped me find Cammie at Blackthorne, I hope I can rely on you again. Help me find my daughter."_

* * *

 _Summer had gone. Cammie was still missing. The new year at Gallagher Academy was starting and Abby had never felt so goddamn useless. With all her skills and all her training, she failed at something she was supposed to be good at. Cammie was still missing. Rachel had reached the point that she wasn't letting anyone in, wouldn't let anyone see the pain inside. When she asked Abby if she would take on teaching CoveOps, Abby was quick to say yes. Finally, she felt like she could help Rachel in some way but she knew it would feel strange to walk the halls of the Gallagher Academy, Cammie's home, without Cammie being there. The new school year was beginning in three days. Abby had spent the majority of last week helping Rachel get Zach a place at the school. Apparently, the trustees weren't fond of the idea of a boy going to an all-girls school, especially a boy whose mother was so... well, insane. Abby wondered, not for the first time, who Zach's father might have been. How could anyone leave a child with a woman like that? Unless his father was dead, he really had no excuse in her mind. The trustees only came round after Rachel promised to get a teacher from Blackthorne to come with him. Abby's only question was why did it have to be Dr Steve? She wasn't sure what it was but something about that man just didn't sit right with her._

 _Abby glanced at the clock that sat next to her bed. 1:00 am. Looks like this was going to be another night of staying awake with her thoughts. She sighed as she turned over and stared at the pillow on the other side of the bed. She was used to sleeping in a single, so the entire right side of her bed was practically untouched. She didn't let herself dwell on how sad it was that she hadn't slept in a double bed in so long. Her phone buzzed. She leaned over to grab it and frowned. Looks like someone else couldn't sleep. Townsend had sent her an email. At 1:00 in the morning. She knew for a fact that he was in America, following up on a possible lead about Cammie, so there wasn't the England-America time difference. When she opened the email she couldn't help but laugh. Not that little nose laugh but full, actual laughter. He had sent her a class syllabus. The nerve of that man. He hadn't taught these girls anything, the entire time he was 'teaching' and yet he had the nerve, no, the **balls**_ _to give Abby notes on a 'proper course of study for young ladies in the clandestine services'. That made it official, the next time she sees him, he's a dead man. But Abby couldn't deny the warm feeling that went through her as she laughed. That was until she realised that was the first time that she had properly laughed since Cammie left and that was thanks to Townsend. Something about that made it difficult for Abby to get her head around. Every time she and Townsend were around each other they would argue. Any subject in the world and they could probably find something to disagree on. She didn't know why, he didn't know why but it happened. Every time. And yet, he'd been the first person to make her laugh in three months. Well yes, it was probably unintentional and she was laughing **at** him, but nevertheless, he'd found a way to make her laugh. _


	3. Chapter 3

_"Don't make me laugh," Abby said, shaking her head._

 _"I'm being serious Abby."_

 _"Rachel, I won't work with him." Abby lowered her voice. "I can look after Cammie myself, I don't need help. Especially not **his** help." Rachel sighed, with her head in her hand._

 _"What's your problem with the guy?" Abby scoffed._

 _"Oh, I don't know, his whole deal? Everything about him? I don't need his help."_

 _"No, you don't need his help." Rachel grasped her sister's shoulders. "But you need backup. Our best operative is in a coma," Her voice cracked on the final word and Abby couldn't look her in the eyes. She knew the pain was still fresh. "Townsend is one of the only people we can trust."_

 _"Is he?" Rachel's eyes narrowed. "Are we sure we can trust him, Rachel?"_

 _"Do you have a reason to suggest we can't?"_

 _"I don't know Rachel!" Abby took a step back and lowered her voice to a whisper. "I don't trust anyone anymore." Rachel opened her mouth to speak but whatever words she was about to say Abby would never hear because there was a knock at the door. Rachel shot a quick warning glance at Abby before heading over to open the door. A tall, broad figure stepped into the room. He swept his hair out of his face and then decided to run his hand through his dark curly hair. Abby hated it when he did that, he had stupidly good hair. He smiled politely._

 _"Abigail."_

 _"Townsend." He walked closer to her, sticking his hand in his pocket. The suit he wore fit his figure perfectly, the dark blue colours brought out the deep blue of his eyes. Abby made herself look away. Townsend turned to look at Rachel._

 _"How is Ms Morgan?" Rachel struggled to find the right words._

 _"Confused." Townsend nodded and he turned back to face Abby. There was a strange expression on his face, it almost looked like he cared about someone other than himself. The concerned look was then removed from his face as he yawned. It was then that Abby realised he had come all the way to the Gallagher Academy on a moments notice and that it was ridiculously early in the morning. "Thank you for agreeing to help us, Agent Townsend." Rachel said while staring at Abby, Abby rolled her eyes._

 _"Yes, thank you," Abby said begrudgingly. "Have you been to Rome before?" She asked him. He raised his eyebrows and breathed out a no. They made eye contact and again Abby couldn't help but look into the blue, they were a lot warmer than the last time she had seen him and he seemed happier as he looked at her and that was when her breath caught in her throat. She thought about another man with eyes just like Townsend's. A man who needed her in Rome. A man she could have saved. A man whose daughter was in danger and couldn't remember the past few months of her life._

 _Abby only realised she was staring at Townsend when Rachel cleared her throat._

 _"Abby, can you go get Cammie ready? Please. You're leaving in thirty minutes." Abby nodded and headed up to Cammie's room. What would they do if this plan didn't work? If Cammie never remembers where she was or what she did in Rome? The whole plan was pretty farfetched anyway. She pushed the thoughts from her mind as she slowly eased open the door to the girls' room, she knew that being too loud would stir the others and they were not something she wanted to deal with at the moment. She picked up the empty duffle bag she had placed in the room earlier and opened up Cammie's wardrobe. She heard movement behind her and turned, half expecting Bex to be there or Macey preparing to throw a Louis Vuitton suitcase at her head. Luckily for Abby, and her nose, she saw Cammie looking at her with an extremely confused look on her face, she was probably trying to figure out if Abby was real or not. Abby threw the duffel bag at her feet._

 _"Get packed," she whispered at Cammie. "Get dressed. We leave in twenty minutes." With that, Abby walked out of the room. She silently sighed when she heard Cammie's footsteps behind her._

 _"Abby-" She started._

 _"Come on, Squirt. Clock's ticking. Spies are fast packers. Consider it your CoveOps lesson for the day." Abby gestured her hand towards the door. "Now, go." She looked directly into Cammie's eyes when she said, " And be quiet. We don't want to wake-"_

 _"Us?" Abby closed her eyes and quietly prayed for the strength to not strangle Bex. "What do you think, Macey? I think she's talking about us." Abby glared at Cammie._

 _"I said pack and dress **quietly**."_

 _"It's not Cam's fault," Abby finally looked over at Bex. "We rigged her bed so that if she gets up, I get an electric shock." Bex shrugged as Macey said that Liz designed it. "We told you we were taking precautions."_

 _"So we're leaving?" Macey asked, falling in step behind Bex._

 _" **We're** not going anywhere," Abby snapped, glaring at Macey. "Cam, you now have ten minutes to get ready. Bex, you and Macey have ten seconds to go back to bed."_

 _"No," Macey whined, in the pathetic voice of the Macey McHenry that she wasn't._

 _"Yes," Abby responded with the same tone. As she did she saw a shift in Cammie's expression in the corner of her eye._

 _"Go to bed, guys." She said her voice scarily calm and steady._

 _"But-" Bex when to retort but Cammie cut her off._

 _"But no one else is getting hurt."_

 _"Abby?" Abby turned to face her sister. Obviously, she was finished filling Townsend in and she didn't seem the least bit surprised that everyone was up and at each other's throats. Figuratively, of course. Well at least for now. Abby gave her a helpless shrug._

 _"They hotwired Cam's bed,"_

 _"Of course they did," Rachel said with the tone of a woman who had just about had enough of the young girls' antics._

 _"You've got to take us with you," Macey said matter-of-factly, stepping in front of Bex._

 _"And why is that?" Rachel asked in her headmistress voice._

 _"We know Cammie, you need us to help you figure out where she went and what she did."_

 _"Yeah," Bex said. "And you're not going through official channels on this, are you?" Abby glanced at Rachel who now stood next to her. "Of course you aren't. You can't risk telling Langley. The circle has way too many moles in the CIA. And the more people who know, the more likely you are to have a repeat of what happened at the cabin, so you aren't telling anyone, and you aren't taking any backup. We're alone now. We are all alone."_

 _"I wouldn't say that girls," Abby said, thinking about Townsend who was probably at the bottom of the stairs listening to this entire conversation. "I'll have some backup."_

 _"You're not taking enough," Bex countered, and Abby couldn't help but feel impressed. She sure wasn't backing down without a fight. "If we were juniors, sure. Maybe. We would have argued, but we would have been wrong. But now we're a term and a half away from being field-qualified, and we've already seen more real-world ops than most new graduates see in five years."_

 _"You **need** backup," Macey said, sounding a lot like Rachel had when she was trying to convince Abby to trust Townsend to come along. "We can **be** backup. Don't make us stay here like we're... helpless." Her voice cracked and Abby felt a twinge of guilt for not letting them help with finding Cammie. All that time with no idea where their best friend was, it must have been terrible for everyone Abby reasoned. But she saw Rachel shaking her head._

 _"Girls, what about Liz?" Finally, a question that Bex and Macey had to stop and think about._

 _"I'll stay." A small but firm voice said from behind Bex. Abby raised her eyebrows, Liz stood there in quite possibly the pinkest nightdress Abby had ever seen. "Bex and Macey should go, but I can stay and help with ground support and research and... Bex and Macey **should** go." She took a deep breath and looked at Rachel. "The odds of bringing her back alive increase by twenty-seven percent if Bex and Macey go."_

 _Abby glanced at Rachel again, and they both shared a look although the two looks couldn't be more different. Abby's look said 'we can't let them go, it's too dangerous' whereas Rachel's was more a 'the girls have excellent points' look. Abby eventually gave in when Rachel shot her that look that only mothers seem to be able to pull off. A look that just cannot be argued with. She spun back to Bex and Macey._

 _"Fine. You two can come." Bex smiled._

 _"Awesome," She turned and began to run down the hall. "I'll get Zach and-"_

 _"Not Zach." Rachel said firmly. "Cammie isn't the only person the Circle would like back. Zach stays here." Abby felt a small smile appear on her face and looked to Cammie._

 _"Don't worry, Squirt, we have you covered."_

 _Abby watched as Cammie looked at Bex and Macey and then turned back to her, face filled with scepticism._ _"Who exactly is **we**?"_

 _"That would be me, young lady." Abby felt Townsend walk up behind her. She turned slightly and followed his gaze to the heavy bag that sat at her feet and he proceeded to pick it up and swing it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. His smile morphed into a smirk. "Let's go."_

 _Abby rolled her eyes. **Showoff**. _


End file.
